The Queen of Darkness
Synopsis A mysterious cat-woman by the name of Bastet sneaks up upon Exaton while he sits upon his throne. Bastet tries to interrogate him, but Exaton has been prepared for her. He calls out Thoth and Anubi, who show Bastet a holograph of her daughter Kira, and Sobek. Exaton explains that her daughter is safe, for the moment. He then tells Bastet that she'll remain that way, provided Bastet does him a favor. Back on Earth, Leo and his family prepare for "Gardening Day". The day when the rest of the family helps his mother with her garden. Despite the efforts of Leo and his father, the project quickly goes awry thanks to Toby and Juliet. Feeling badly for his mother, Leo decides to help by going to Egyxos and bringing back a plant to put in her garden. When he arrives in Egyxos, Leo finds some impressive looking flowers. Only to learn that they are being used as hives for giant bees. The bees then chase after Leo as an angry swarm. Neith spots Leo and goes to help him. After that Neith leads Leo to Kefer's garden, where he can take what he needs. As he goes to pick a plant to take back with him, Leo fails to notice a shadow racing by. The shadowy figure is Bastet, who is approaching the council chambers, while Kefer is holding a meeting. Kefer and the council discuss the possibility of a traitor among them. Meanwhile Leo runs into the bees again, who managed to follow him into the city. Back with Kefer and the council, Bastet silently gets ever closer. Outside Leo is still dealing with the bees, now trying to out fly them with his armor. He manages to escape them by diving into an air shaft in Kefer's pyramid. At that exact same moment, Bastet moves to assassinate Kefer with a knife. She is stopped by the timely arrival of Leo, who causes a distraction that saves Kefer's life. Bastet attempts to escape while Leo and Kefer pursue her. She runs into Horus in the hallway. The pair do battle, Bastet is able to get the better of Horus. But Leo manages to stun her as she tries to run. Not long after, Kefer and the others bring Bastet before Osiride. Hoping that he might be able to get her to talk to them. Osiride uses a device that will force her to speak the truth, without harming her. When they ask her who she is, Bastet reveals who she is. When Kefer asks why she attacked them. Bastet reveals that Sobek invaded her country and kidnapped her daughter. Once the truth is revealed, Kefer and the others offer to help Bastet save her daughter. Meanwhile, Sobek is having a hard time keeping Kira under control aboard his ship. She is demanding and rude, even when he tries to appease her. He is more than happy to leave her to respond to an attack upon his ship. The attack is being led by Leo and Kefer, followed by Horus and Bastet. During the fighting, Bastet has Leo go look for Kira. When he finds her, Kira attacks him thinking he's one of Sobek's men. Though Bastet soon arrives to clear up the misunderstanding. After that Leo and the others think the matter is settled. But Bastet decides to go after Exaton again, this time to gain revenge. Leo and the others manage to catch up with her, telling her that her vendetta is risking Kira's safety. When she finds Exaton, the pair battle. Bastet manages to defeat Exaton and readies to deliver the final blow. When Leo catches up with her again, he urges her not to go through with it. Thinking it over, Bastet agrees and shows Exaton mercy. Though she does tell him that she will not do so again if he comes after her or her family again. As Bastet and Kira leave for the Twilight Isles, the pair invite Horus to come visit them. As he and the others prepare to leave as well. Leo spots a modest little plant and decides to give it to his mother. However, after planting it in her garden, the flower Leo found grows to gargantuan size. Featured characters Golden Army * Leo Walker * Kefer * Neith * Ramses * Horus Dark Army * Exaton * Anubi * Thoth * Sobek Others * Bastet * Kira * Mr. Walker * Mrs. Walker * Toby Walker * Juliet Walker Quotes "Never tick off a mom!" :— Leo, truer words have never been spoken. Horus: "She smiled at me!" Kefer: "Come on, "Heartbreaker"." :— Kefer teases Horus Trivia * Bastet and Kira are from the Twilight Isles, a location mentioned in the show before. Real-world references Category:Episodes